Mina x Deku Stories
by Strawhat1210
Summary: A collection of Mina x Deku short stories and one-shots that I've come up with for fun. This is my favorite ship and there is not enough of it. Hope you enjoy. My Hero Academia is created and owned by Kohei Horikoshi. These are just stories I've written for fun. Rated M to be on the safe side as I don't know what I might write in the future.
1. Rescue Mina Chapter 1

A.N. This is the first chapter or anything that I've written in a long time. Hope you enjoy.

Rescue Mina Chapter 1

Mina loved Saturdays, everything about them. The sun being out, no classes for the day, and she could do whatever she wanted. She was currently on her way to meet up with her best friend, and fellow hero in training, Toru Hagakure. They were going shopping at the local mall before Mina had to be back at the dorms to study with resident hero nerd Izuku Midorya. She approached the mall and quickly found Toru waiting for her by the gate. She was easily spotted as it's not every day that there's just a whole floating outift walking around outside.

"Mina! Over here!" The ivisible heroine called out to her friend as she saw her making her way to the door. "Took you long enough to get here. What gives?" She says in a pouty voice, though you'd never be able to tell if it wasn't for the way she said it. "Sorry Toru, just took my time getting here. I was thinking about a few things, that's all." Mina said with a sheepish grin as they made their way inside and started window shopping,

"Yeah yeah, you were thinking about Midoriya again weren't you?" Toru says as she throws an arm around Mina's shoulder. "Yeah, he's actually helping me study later this evening. I told him my grades aren't the best and he quickly offered to help." MIna says with a happy smile on her face. Truth is, her grades are fine. She's not at the top of her class or anything, but she's certainly not failing or struggling at the present time. She just needed a way to spend time with the green haired hero.

Mina had begun to feel different about Izuku ever since the Sport Festival in their first year. She had watched his match with Todoroki quite closely. What baffled her the most was that Izuku could've won the match, and possibly the entire tournament. Somewhere along the way though, he quit fighting and started yelling at Todoroki to use his fire power. That resulted in him being completely blown out of the ring and losing the match when their hot and cold classmate finally did get serious. She had later figured out why through various means. Mostly it was just Toru gossiping about what she has heard when no one had noticed that she was around.

Knowing that he threw the match for Todoroki, to help him realize that even though his fire quirk came from his father, that it wasn't his fathers fire power. That struck a cord with Mina. She was impressed. They had never really talked much, but after that, Mina had seen to it that they became close acquaitences, and eventually friends. Mina's feelings for the green haired boy had also grown over that time. She was comfortable saying that she had a crush on the boy. However, the only person who knew about it so far was her invisible friend who was currently waving her hands in front of her face trying to get the pink girls attention.

"Hellooo, Mina, you still with me? Honestly, you daydream too much these days." Toru said with a light hearted giggle. "You thinking about him again?" Toru asks, thoroughly enjoying the magenta blush spreading across Mina's cheeks. "Something tells me you aren't going to his dorm just to study are you?" She continues taunting with some light nudges of her elbow.

At the implications of her friends statement Mina's blushing spread at a rapid rate. "I'm not really going over there to study no. I want to know what he thinks of me. If he sees me as just a friend or if there could be more to our relationship." Mina said as they sat down for a bite to eat before they continued shopping. "So, what are you going to do then?" Hagakure said before taking a sip of her drink. It always amused Mina to watch the drink empty as it just floats there in the air. "I don't know just yet. I've thought about just asking him out, but I don't know if he even realizes I like him. I mean, I've only told you but it's not exactly like I'm subtle." The pink haired girl said as she ran her fingers through her hair and hooked one on her horn, tugging on it in a nervous habit.

The two girls finished their meals and started browsing through other stores that piqued their interest. Toru went looking for clothes while Mina accompanied her, then the same in reverse when Mina walked into music and multimedia stores. The two had spent a couple hours just talking as they browsed. Most of their conversation involved Mina's current plight with her crush.

"You better get moving Mina. Aren't you supposed to meet him at 2? It's one thirty." Toru says pointing out a clock that was hanging in the store. "Crap, I'm gonna be late. I got to go. Bye Toru, wish me luck." Mina said as she dashes out of the store leaving Toru behind. Toru just stands there watching her friend leave, silently wishing her luck before leaving the store and going back to clothes shopping.

Mina ran down the street from the mall towards UA High where she lived in the dorms with the rest of Class 1-A. They'd been there together since the villain attack on their Training Camp earlier that summer. "I spent to much time talking to Toru. Of all the times for me to be late, it had to be today." Mina said as she darted through alleyways to get to her destination as quickly as possible.

Turning a corner she ran face first into a metal bat that someone had stuck out the corner hoping to get her. As she stumbled back dazed she felt a sharp kick to the side. This caused her to go flying into the wall of the alley. Opening her eyes from her place on the ground she barely makes out a figure standing over her. As her vision starts to adjust she feels a needle stick in her neck and something being injected into her. "What the hell did you just do to me?" Mina says as she puts a hand up to her neck and prepares to through her deadliest acid at her attackers.

However, no acid came, she just sat there looking at her arm wide eyed and in terror. If she couldn't use her acid, how was she going to defend herself against these thugs. She gets up ready to fight anyway. Jumping at the guy with a kick he easily dodges in her groggy state. "What's going on? Why can't I use my quirk?!" She says in a mix of anger and fear that she tries her best to keep from showing.

"Thats just a little something our boss came up with. You won't be able to use your quirk again for some time. It's not as potent as the permanent version, but you won't be throwing any acid for about a week." Her attacker said with a sinister grin as he backed the pink haired heroine into a corner. Looking around Mina saw no way out of this. She wished Izuku were here. He'd be able to figure a way out of this, he was a great strategist. In one last desperate effort, Mina threw another kick straight up hoping to hit the guy where it hurts, However he catches her foot with ease.

"Hahaha, gonna have to do better than that little girl!" He pulls her leg forward knocking her off balance and causing her to fall back hitting her head on the wall behind her before hitting in on the ground. Another needle in her neck and things start fading. She continued to struggle as she lost her light and passed out. Her last thoughts on the green haired boy that she didn't even get to tell how she felt.

Izuku was pacing back and forth in his room for the last hour. He was worried about his friend that was supposed to be there to study with him. It was nothing new for Mina to be late. Aizawa sensei had gotten on to her about it multiple times. However, she was never more than a half an hour late. They were supposed to meet up at 2pm in Midoriya's room. It was currently 5:40pm. Deciding it wasn't going to do any good for him to keep pacing he leaves his dorm, hoping to figure out where she's been. As he makes his way to the elevators that will take him down to the lobby he tries to calm himself.

As he walks into the common area shared by his class he sees two of his best friends, Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka. They were both having a conversation, seemingly about whatever show they were currently watching on TV. Uraraka ntoices Midoriya's presence and calls out to him. "Deku! What are you doing down here, already finished studying with Mina?" She asks her friend as he comes over and has a seat by them.

"No, I haven't even seen her today. She was supposed to be back by 2 o' clock so I could help her with some things. Have either of you two seen her?" He asks, hoping that she just forgot and he's worrying over nothing. "I'm afraid not Midoriya. I haven't seen Ashido since she left with Hagakure this morning." Iida says with a shake of his head. Izuku looks at him then looks down at the ground before saying "Something isn't right about this. Her being late is nothing new but to just not show up? I checked her room she isn't there. I'm worried about her guys."

Ochako looks at her friend with a worried expression. She and Iida both knew how Izuku felt about the horned girl. Ever since they became closer friends last year Delu had developed feelings for Mina. She also knew that he had finaly worked up the courage to ask her out during their study session tonight. Anybody who knew him knew that this was a big deal for him. It took him a couple weeks before he could even talk to Uraraka without stuttering, and they were just friends.

"I'm sure she's alright Deku. Mina is tough, if something did happen I'm sure she'd be able to handle it." She said in a soothing tone and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Toru make her way into the dorms accompanied by Jirou Kyouka on one side and Momo Yaoyorozu on the other. "Hagakure, could you come here real quick?" Izuku called out from his place on the couch. "Do you know where Ashido is? We were supposed to study together and she hasn't shown up." Izuku says catching the invisible girl off guard.

"What do you mean she hasn't shown up?! She left me at the mall at 1:30 in a mad dash to get here." Hagakure says as she sits opposite Uraraka with the other two girls to her right. "Hold on, let me call her." She says as she pulls out her phone and dials the number waiting for it to start ringing.

 _One ring... Two rings... Three rings... "Hi, you've reached Mina, sorry I can't answer right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you!"_

"Well that's not good." Toru says as she hangs up the phone. "Got her voicemail." Hearing that Izuku darts out of the dorm building, sprinting in the direction of the mall that Mina had gone to that morning looking for any sign somewhere of the pink haired girl. He would find her, he had to.

MIna awoke in a lot of pain. The last thing she remember was running through the alleys to get back to the dorm when she was attacked. She tried to make out her surroundings but the room she was in wasn't lit very well at all. She could feel her hands bound above her head in metal cuffs securing her to the wall that she was currently standing against. "This isn't good, where the hell am I?" She says to no one as she looks around. "Time to melt these cuffs and get out of here." She tries to secrete acid only to be shocked when it doesn't work, that's when she remembers the injections that had been forced on her.

 _'That's right, that guy gave me some kind of drug, he said I wouldn't be able to use my acid for about a week. That's not good either.'_ She thinks starting to worry for her situation. Where was she, who took her, why did they take her. These were questions she needed the answer to. She didn't even know what time it was, though judging from the window in her makeshift cell, it was already dark. Before she could ponder her situation more the door across the room opened and two men entered.

"Ah good, you're awake! I was worried they went overboard and killed another one." A man of average height with short black hair and bloodshot eyes spoke as he approached Mina. He was wearing a black shirt with a white tie, on his face was an orange mask reminiscent of an old plague doctor. "This one will do nicely, she'll fetch quite a high price. Although, I thought I told those idiots no UA kids, they'll notice her missing by dinner time if they haven't already. Get her ready, we'll need to move her soon to avoid her being found. Take her to the other safe house in 3 days." He says to the other shorter man as he turns to make his leave.

"As you wish sir." The shorter man in a white lab coat says as he approaches Mina and starts giving her what appears to be a medical exam. "The drug works so nicely, you can't even use that quirk of yours to break out can you?" He says witha laugh as he checks her over. "This isn't going to work you assholes. My friends will come find me. You guys will be caught, the pros should be here in no time." Mina says defiantly but deflates a little when her captor starts laughing harder. "What's so damn funny?" She yells at him.

"Oh, my apologies, it's just I hear that same phrase so often that it's laughable to me how many people can think of the same incorrect statements. No one is coming to save you, once moved to the new location, you'll be given a version of the drug that will take your quirk away permanently. Even if you are rescued by some small chance you won't be able to be a hero anymore." He says as he looks Mina up and down. "Who knows, with the way you look, I might just buy you myself." Getting close to her face and grabbing her breast tightly he speaks driectly into her ear. "I can think of lots of ways to use you." With that he turns and leaves the room, leaving Mina to process what just happend.

As soon as the door shuts Mina starts struggling. Trying with all her might to get off of this wall so she can escape. When she realizes after a few minutes that the restraints aren't going anywhere she starts to panic. How dare that disgusting thing touch her like that. What exactly did he mean by "ways to use her?" Her eyes widened as she remembered a story that she heard on the news recently. Young girls betweent he ages of 15-22 from her area had been disappearing left and right, authority figures believe they were taken captive to be sold as sex slaves in a prostitution ring. Is that what this was?

She lets herself hang there limp as she thinks about her siutation. She doesn't know where she is, and she can't get out of these restraints. She has 3 days before she's moved to another unknown location and given a permanent version fo the drug that took her quirk away. From there she was going to be sold as what she assumed was a sex slave. That is a life that she does not want. She has to get out of here, she has to help any other girls that are being held her against their will. Most importantly, she has to see Izuku, to tell him everything that she wants to. She hangs her head as tears begin to fall from her eyes and she thinks about her crush. _'Please Izuku... I know you'll notice i'm gone...Please hurry.'_ Before she can think any further she falls asleep out of pure exhaustion and fright.


	2. Rescue Mina Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of my "Rescue Mina" story. Hope you enjoy. My Hero Academia and all characters in this story are owned by Kohei Horikoshi. These are just stories that I write for fun in my spare time. Rated M to be safe as I don't know what I may write in the future.

Rescue Mina Chapter 2

Eraserhead was annoyed. He was currently heading out to go fetch one of his students that had decided that, just because he has a provisional license, that means he can come and go as he pleases. He was out running some errands when he received a message from the school. Midoriya had been spotted out in his hero costume past curfew so now he had to go and bring his young student in. The worst part his that he knows when Midoriya is breaking rules, something serious is usually going on. So he was going to get some answers.

He knows Midoriya, he knows that he's a good kid and an excellent student. He follows teh rules unless he absolutely feels it's necessary. The troubling thing is that nine times out of ten, it is necesary. Anytime that Aizawa has hd to punish Midoirya for something it had honestly been difficult for the teacher to have to do so. He had wandered off on his own at the training camp and ended up saving Kota from Muscular. He meddled in affairs with Eri and helped save her from the Yakuza. So for Midoriya to be out when he shouldn't be, and to be doing it using his provisional license so he can use his quirk. It worried him.

He was running across rooftops around the areas where "Deku" had been seen. He looked down in the alleys looking for that show of green lightning that could be seen around him when he used All Mights power. All it would take was a glance and his control over One for All would be gone. From what he had been told it seemed as though Midoriya was looking for something. It must be pretty important to be out this late.

Out of the corner of his eye Aizawan saw him. A flash of green coming around the corner and down the alley. Jumping from wall to wall hoping to get wherever he was going as fast as he could get there. You could hear the brick and mortar break on some of the jumps as Midoriya put to much power into what he was trying to do.

Izuku was mid jump when he realized what had happened. The power was that was flowing through him had left, the green electricity that usuaully was covering him had died out. He had been caught by Eraserhead at the worst possible moment. Bracing himself as best he could he slammed right into the wall that he was supposed to jump off of. Falling to the ground with an audible thud he bounced just enough for Eraserhead to get his scarf underneath and around the boy securing him tightly.

"Ow.. that really hurt." Izuku had said before realizaing that he was now wrapped in his teachers capture tool. "Ai.. Ai... Aizawa sensei! Uh... Fancy seeing you out here?" He said with a nervous chuckle before feeling the binding get tighter around him. "Wrong answer kid. You can tell me the whole story on the way back."

"Deku! There you are! We were starting to get worried about you too. Did... Did you find anything?" Uraraka asks Izuku as he makes his way into the common area of the dormitory. He had been out searching for Mina for the last 6 hours until his abscence had been noticed and his homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa had gone out to bring him in personally. When asked what he was doing he had told Aizawa about what had happened and he was now looking into it. However, the green haired boy couldn't just wait for the pros to find something.

"Yeah, not what I wanted to though. I searched everywhere surrounding the mall, the alleyways on the way back home. I couldn't find her. I did find this though." Izuku reached into the pockets of his hoodie and pulled out a broken syringe that he had found in an alley surrounded by some blood and much to Izuku's delight, pink hair. "I don't know exactly what happened. It seems like she might have been attacked though. There was a small amount of blood on the wall near where I found the needle. " He put his hand on his chin and continued to think.

"Do you have any idea what was in the needle? It could give you an idea of what happened. Maybe Hatsume could help you out?" Shoto Todoroki stated from his place on the couch opposite Izuku. He was in the middle of the couch next to Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. "Midoriya, did you show the needle to Aizawa sensei when he found you?" Momo had asked next. "No, I didn't. I'm sure I should though, perhaps he'd be able to give it to Recovery Girl or someone to see if we can figure out what was in it. I'll take it to him first thing in the morning before I go out looking for her again." He said as he put it into a plastic zip lock bag.

He sat there on the couch thinking about what he was going to do next. He had decided that he was going to go out on a patrol tomorrow. He had his provisional license from passing his exam last year so he was now able to go out in costume and patrol and perform hero duties while classes were not in session. If he got up early enough he could take the needle to a teacher and spend the day scouring the city. It would probably be a good idea to bring someone with him to be on the safe side. Who was he going to ask though?

He knew that Uraraka and Iida would be more than happy to help him in this endeavor. Perhaps he could ask them. Thinking of everyone in his class and their quirks there were a few others that would be good help. Sero and his "Tape" quirk would be good for getting a high vantage point. Tsuyu would be good for the same reasons. She was also very good at keeping a level head and thinking things through.

"Deku, you're muttering to yourself again." Uraraka says while giving him a good natured flick to the forehead. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'll help you look tomorrow if you'd like. I can also ask Tsuyu and Nejire If they'll help as well." She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder before moving it in circles on his upper back. "Thanks Uraraka, that'd be great. I'm going to be going out as soon as I get up in the morning. I'll send a text to you when I'm getting ready to leave. If you could ask them and just start looking that would really help." He said getting an affirmative nod from the Zero Gravity user. Having somewhat of a plan in place he excuses himself and heads off to bed, not really sure if he'll be getting any sleep or not.

Izuku had just left the main building of UA. He had taken the syringe to Aizawa and the other pros and explained the situation. He let them know about Mina's disappearance, and about discovering that syringe, along with the pink hair. They tried to tell him to let them take care of the situation but that was just wishful thinking on their part. _'I can't just sit by and wait. Not while she's not here. I have to find her, fast.'_ These thoughts kept repeating in his head as he made his way down the city streets. He was currently running in the exact opposite direction of UA. He and some others were currently out trying to find some clue as to what had happened.

Uraraka had headed off with Nejire and were looking west of UA. Izuku had headed south, IIda to the east of the school, and Tsuyu to the north. He was overjoyed that his friends had so eagerly agreed to help him. Through all his worry he had forgotten that they were friends with Mina and wanted her back just like he did. "Deku, have you found anything?" A voice in his ear had said cutting him out of his thoughts. Tsuyu had thought ahead and had Yaoyorozu create some ear pieces so they could keep in touch while out looking.

"No, not yet. No sign of her at all. How about you guys?" Receiving a negative response from Uraraka, Nejire, and Iida, Izuku was starting to lose hope. How could she have just disappeared like that. The more time passed the more worried Izuku got. "Midoriya, I just found something you might want to take a look at." The voice came from Tsuyu who had quickly told Izuku where she was located, causing Izuku to race off to her location.

"I'm on my way Tsuyu, but mind telling me what it is?" He asks as he follows her phones signal to find her. "It's a news article from about a week ago. It talks about young women being abducted in this area recently. No mention of any reasons, but they're speculating that the Yakuza could be involved or even behind those disappearances." She explains reading from the paper that had hit her in the face while she was jumping through an alley.

That wasn't really something that reassured Izuku of Mina's safety. He thought back to the raid on the Yakuza hideout during the summer. Himself, Uraraka, Nejire, and some other students and pros had stormed the hideout in an attempt to rescue a girl they were using to make quirk cancelling drugs. If Overhaul and the Yakuza were somehow involved, this just got extremely dangerous. He was still a little scared of that monstrous form he took after the pros and Izuku had caught up to him and Lumellion.

He caught up with Tsuyu and took the paper from her. Scanning the article for as much information as possible he starts to really hope this just turns out to be wrongful speculation. However it's worth looking into. He still remembers where that old hideout was. It couldn't hurt to go take a look. "Thank you Tsuyu. I really hope this is wrong though." He says getting an affirmative nod from Tsuyu. "We need to report this to the other teachers. I'm sure they pay attention to the news but it's worth mentioning I think." Izuku says as he and Tsuyu head back to the school.

Black eyes fluttered open as Mina woke up at the sound of the door to her cell closing. They had taken her off the wall yesterday and threw her onto a thin, dirty, worn out mattress in the corner of the room. She still wasn't able to use her acid and couldn't do much with her hands bound behind her back at all times. That disgusting man kept coming in and touching her like he owned her, which was starting to look like a very real possibility if someone didn't come for her soon.

He walked up to her and set a plate of food down in front of her. Despite her being a prisoner the food actually looked really good. Suppose they can't really sell a girl that looks malnourished and sick can they. He held a gun in one hand and a key in the other to make sure she didn't try anything stupid. She was paying attention. They would unlock her cuffs for necessities such as eating or using the restroom. However the entire time she was unrestrained, a gun to her back or there was someone with a dangerous quirk nearby to keep her from running or causing a problem. They seemed to check on her every 2-3 hours like some kind of patrol.

She sat there and ate quietly not looking at the man or acknowledging him in any way. She set the food down when she was finished and put her hands back behind her so they could cuff her again. It was better than being chained up on the wall anyway. He left her alone in the room again. However before he left he tried to touch Mina again. This time raising her shirt up. As he did though she kneed him hard in the groin. This caused him to backhand her with the gun that he had been holding and leave the room angry.

Mina laid there for few moments spitting the blood out of her mouth. She could take a lot but she would not allow that. The next time she just might tear the guys throat out with her teeth if she has to. She sits there thinking about Izuku. _'I wonder if he's looking for me. He could've just left it to the pros. He's not usually like that though."_ She thinks allowing a small giggle to come out, calming her if only slightly. _'Either way, I can't just sit here. The next time the come, I will try to make an escape, even if it kills me.'_

A.N. Glad to see some people are enjoying this story. I put that first chapter up and didn't really expect it to get so many follows so fast. It really makes me feel good about what I'm putting here. hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Just wanted to let you know that this is not the usual pace that chapters will come out. I'm gonna try to put something up every 1-2 weeks though.

A quick note about how this story collection is going to work. I plan for this to just be a fun little collection of short stories and one shots. But I may not always finish a full story before I have some cute or fun little idea pop into my head. So there may be a little side story and the like sprinkled in here and there. Which is why I've the the title of the story and the chapter at the top (I.E. Rescue Mina Chapter 2.) I'll try to finish one idea before I start on another one though, but I know I won't always be able to. Anyway, thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	3. The Baby

This is an idea I had from seeing a fanart that I based this off of. Hope you enjoy. This is just a one shot that is not related to any of the other stories in this collection.

The Baby

Anyone could tell that when the doors to the support course workshop was closed that Mei Hatsume could be found on the other side creating, inventing, exploding in some cases when the idea didn't quite come out right. The user of the Zoom quirk was working hard on her latest invention or "babies" as she called them. She had a love for technology, and creating things that would help heroes do their job. She was shooting for a job at a huge support company when she left U.A.

Ever since her match with Iida at the sports festival, she had been motivated more than ever before. She needed to create better items than what she already had. The support devices that she had created before were fine. Jetpacks to help heroes fly, weapons and gadgets for those without combative quirks, if a hero needed it, she could make it. It was with this drive and confidence that she had completed her the designs of her latest baby. Now she just needed to take the designs and create the item itself.

Power Loader was standing in the door way watching his pink haired student creating. Ever since the year had started he noticed that Mei was in here nearly every day. He never saw her with other students in her class. If she spent time with anyone it was usually the green or blue haired boy from the Hero course in Class 1-A.

"Hatsume, what are you still doing here? You know the workshop closed hours ago." Power loader said as he watched his most eager student hard at work like always. She had created hundreds if not a thousand items in the time that she had been here. The girl just doesn't stop. At first the pro hero was quite impressed. Now though, he was starting to worry about his student spending all her time in here.

"Oh hi there Sensei! I didn't see you come in. I was just working on my latest baby! It's going to be so useful to the heroes. Ooooh I can't wait for them to see it!" She said with that usual sparkle in her eyes. The kind that those who aren't familiar with her would mistake for maniacle insanity, when really it was just immense excitement. She restrained an ecstatic giggle as she ignored her teachers presence and continued working.

"You're always working on something aren't you kid. Support companies are going to be a bloodbath trying to get you under their roof." The teacher said with a chuckle as he made his way over to his prized student to get a look at what she had made this time. He took one look over her shoulder and what he saw made all those worries about Mei spring right back to the front of his mind like a tightly wound spring. _'What is that? Maybe she is starting to lose it.'  
_

 _The next day..._

It was lunch time in Class 1-A, some of the student were down in the cafeteria eating while others could be found int he classroom eating lunches that they had brought from home. Among those in the class room were Izuku, Mina, Kaminari, Iida, Uraraka and a few others. Izuku and Mina were currently eating a lunch that Mina had prepared for them that morning. They were joined by Iida and Uraraka who had moved a few desks for a makeshift dinner table for the four of them. Other students were scattered about the room eating.

Conversations were growing about the upcoming mid term exams, plans for the 3 days weekend that was to follow. Uraraka was telling them about her plans to visit her parents, Iida about his plans to spar with Todoroki over the weekend. Todoroki had thought it a good idea to get practice against opponents that had superior speed. Izuku and Mina had plans to spend Friday and Saturday together. They were going to go to an arcade, spend some time shopping, have dinner, then Mina was staying the night with Izuku. They both loved spending time with each other.

Across the room Kaminari, Kirishima, Mineta and Bakugou were having their own conversations about the break and their classmates. "I don't really have any plans myself. Probably just going to bug Jiro over the break and hang out with her." Kaminari was explaining to his friends while Kirishima listened and Bakugou just leaned back. "I wonder what the others are getting into" Kirishima stated while putting his lunchbox away after finishing his food. "Why should I care what fucking Deku and his crew are getting into, further more why does anyone care about that damn nerd?" Bakugou said half asleep, half in a borderline homicidal rage. It was then that they noticed the door to the classroom opened and Mei Hatsume had walked in carrying something that made even Bakugou look twice and sit up with a smirk. "Ok, on second thought, this might be pretty interesting.

Mei had poked her head in the room and looked around until she spotted the ones she was looking for. She walked in carrying something in her arms. She could barely contain her excitement at her latest creation when she made her way up to the green haired student and his friends. "HELLLOOOO MIDORIYA AND MIDOIRYA'S FRIENDS! How are you all today?!" She said scaring the four of them who, while two of them witnessed her approach, they didn't expect such a loud introduction... silly them.

"Hello Hatsume, how are you today?" Izuku said to the girl as she took a seat ont he opposite side of Izuku from Mina. Mina didn't know what to think about Hatsume at times. She never showed any sort of romantic interest in Izuku from what she could tell but the chick had personal space issues. She always got way to close to Izuku for her liking. Not that she was a jealous person by nature, but she liked to be the only one to lean on her boyfriend. Was that so wrong? Looking over she noticed something in Mei's arm bundled up in a sheet. _'Hmm... What is she holding? Probably one of her inventions knowing her.'_ Mina thought to herself before deciding to ask. "Hey Hatsume, what's that you're carrying?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Ashido! Allow me to show you my baby!" Mei says before reaching up and pulling the sheet back. everyone was expecting a new support item, perhaps a gun that could harness energy like Aoyama's lazer or Kaminari's electricity. Or perhaps some kind of device that could help someone like Uraraka, whose quirk would make her nauseous. No one expected for the sheet to reveal an actualy baby that appeared to be sleeping with a yellow pacifier in it's mouth. The baby had freckles on his face and a full head of messy green hair.

"Hatsume? Where did you get a baby? Uraraka said while looking over to see it. It really was quite cute. Lying there asleep in Mei's arms, how anything could feel peaceful enough to sleep around this girl she'd never know. "He's adorable! Why does he look like Deku?" She stated looking back and forth between the One for All user and the Baby.

Mei lays her head on Izuku's shoulder and says with a smirk "Where does one get babies Uraraka?" She formed a light blush at the implications which was overshadowed by great amusement as Iida spit his drink out and Uraraka's face went completely red. "Hatsume?! Wh-wh-wh-what are you t-t-talking about?!" Izuku shouted in surprise as he started waving his arms wildly denying the implications. "Izuku, what's going on?" Mina had said catching his attention. Her head was lowered, her eyes shadowed by her hair as her body shook lightly from confusion and anger.

"Mina I swear this isn't, it's not, he's not, we didn't! Hatsume, tell her this is just a bad joke." He said turning towards the Zoom user looking for help. All he received was a shy look and a deeper blush. "Deku, did you really...?" Uraraka whispered as she pat Iida on the back as he was choking on his drink at the scene playing out here.

"Damn lucky bastard, dating Ashido and bagged the support course chick. I hate that son of a bitch!" Mineta said with tears in his eyes as they watched the scene unfold. Kaminari was equally jealous though he wasn't crying. Kirishima looked almost disappointed and at the same time confused like everyone else. "Wow, I didn't think Midoriya was the kind of guy to cheat on someone. That kid looks just like him. Him and Ashido have been together since last year but that kid doesn't even look to be a year old yet. Not manly." He said holding his head with his chin looking to be in deep thought.

Bakugou was trying not to ruin this moment by laughing. He was the only one apart from the girl and Izuku himself that seemed to realize this was a joke. However it was causing that nerd misery so he wanted this to drag on as long as it possible could. As far as he was concerned. This is the greatest day of his life.

Mina looked like she was about to cry. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was certain that Izuku would never do something like this, but that kid looked so real. It had even opened it's eyes at some point and looked even more like Izuku. She wanted to believe Izuku. He had insisted and was still insisting that this isn't as it seems, but then what was it. What was going on? "Mei, you need to explain what's going on. This story needs cleared up... NOW!" Mina said with a shaking voice.

She didn't say a word. She just stood up and acted like she was about to leave. Everyone had started throwing disappointed looks and angry comments at Izuku while he kept proclaiming his innocence. Hatsume walked to the center of the room pulling her goggles over her eyes. Mina had turned around right in time to see Mei raise the baby up over he head with one hand and begin to bring it down fast.

"MEI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WIT-!" Mina was cut off by a blinding light flashing in the room causing everyone to go blind for a few minutes. When everyone started to regain their senses Hatsume was standing on Aizawa's desk laughing like a lunatic. Izuku looked to see if the baby was ok only to see nothing it was gone.

"Did you guys like my baby? I designed it to catch your emenies completely off guard." Hatsume said with her hands on her hips in a proud pose. "Just imagine you're not doing so well against a villain in the line of duty. Sometimes it's smart to pull back and get help but your trapped. That's where the "Baby Bang Flash Grenade" comes in, name and patent pending." She says with a huge grin on her face, as if she hadn't just caused a lot of stress and almost ended a relationship.

"The villains have you cornered? Need to make a quick escape? Just close your eyes and throw the grenade on the fround and you'll be free in no time as they rub their eyes and scream!"She said as she hopped down and asked in a cheerful voice. "Are there any questions?"

Izuku raises his hand and says "That was a flash grenade the whole time? Why... why did you make it look like a baby?" He asked slightly angry at the stress and embarassment that she had just caused him in the name of her little sales pitch. "Well think there Midoriya. Who would expect a hero to just slam a baby on the ground." The way she said it made it seem like the most obvious answer in the world. Although he really hated how right she was, no one would see it coming.

Mina, finally finding her voice during all of this walks up to Mei, "I have a question myself. Why did the baby look so much like Izuku?" She gives the inventor a suspicious gaze as she awaits her response. "Well, you're dating him. You of all people know how easily he gets flustered. It's so much fun to mess with him." She says through a few soft laughs. "Well, I'm off to do some more work on it. Have a good day guys!" With that she's out the door and out of their hair.

Mina sits down next to izuku with a pout on her face. "Sometimes, I really don't like her." Izuku gives the pink girl a soft look before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "She causes me way too much stress." The green haired boy states as he and his friends sit down and finish their lunch in peace.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. More to come. Have a great day!**


	4. I Can't Lose You

Hello Everyone. I'm back with another story. Hope you all enjoy it. Also thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and favorite this story. Glad some people like it.

* * *

I can't lose you

 _'Please be okay Izuku. Please!'_

Mina was running through the halls of the hospital heading to her fiances room. She couldn't stop, not until she was by his side. Dodging nurses and personel on her way up to the 4th floor where Izuku Midoriya was being treated for injuries sustained from a villain attack. She had received the call about four hours ago that he had been found unconscious with serious injuries after a fight with Toga Himiko and brought to the hospital.

(A few hours earlier...)

 _Mina had been enjoying her day off. She would normally be working today except that Momo had need for her day off on the weekend. She was planning to propose to her long term girlfriend, Kyouka Jiro. This resulted in Mina switching their schedules around and having her day off slightly earlier than what she was used to._

 _She had been quite productive that day. She had cleaned the apartment that she and Izuku had shared ever since they graduated from UA 2 years ago. She had dinner in the oven for the two of them and had decided to clean herself up a bit so she could be waiting when he arrived home. She needs to be clean to present the surprise that she had in store for Izuku._

 _'I think I'll go take a quick bath before he gets home.' She thinks to herself as she steps into the bathroom. Setting her phone on the sink she disrobes, steps into the bath and no sooner had she got comfortable in the warm water did her phone ring._

 _'This had better be good. Who's calling me now of all times?' Her thoughts are halted when she sees a number that she didn't recognize. She dries off her hands and picks up the phone, pressing the green button on the screen before putting it up to her ear._

 _"Hello, this is Ashido Mina. Who's calling?" She says with a dull tone to her voice thinking it's just a telemarketer or something._

 _"Hello Ms. Ashido. This is Dr. Toshimura from Musutafu General Hospital." The voice on the other line says. "I'm afraid we're going to need you to come down here right away, there's an issue with your fiance."_

 _Mina's blood runs cold at those words. Her mind starts racing a mile a minute with every worst case scenario imaginable. "What's wrong?!" She says already getting out of the tub. "Please tell me that Izuku is okay!" She pleads to the doctor._

 _"It's far too soon to tell. He was brought in recently with pretty severe injuries and he's lost a lot of blood." He's receiving a transfusion as we speak and needs to go in for surgery to make sure he doesn't have any internal injuries." Dr. Toshimura explains._

 _"Say no more, I'll be there as soon as I can." She says hanging up the phone and throwing clothes on. In her haste to get out the door she put her shirt on inside out, the button on her pants was unfastened and she had two differnet shoes on but none of that mattered. She had to get to him as quickly as possible._

(Present time...)

She burst into the room that the nurse at the front desk told her he was in. "Izuku!" She says as she sees him laying in bed wrapped head to toe in bandages, wires and lines coming out of him and his clothes as if he was some machine that needed to be hooked up. She doesn't even notice Shoto and Ochako there as she takes a seat next to her fiance.

This is a site that she knew would haunt her forever. She felt sick, looking at him like this. For all she knew he was barely clinging to life. Her fiance, the one that she was planning to spend the rest of her life with, could be dying right in front of her while she's helpless to do a thing to help him other than be there for him.

She couldn't take it. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. It's then that she feels the hand of her friend on her shoulder. She jolts upright and looks up to see Ochako Uraraka standing there with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Returning her gaze to the man in front of her she says in a low voice. "Ochako, how did this happen? Who is responsible for this?" The Acid quirk user takes Izuku's hand in hers, whispering caring words to him as she awaits a response.

"It was Toga. We had no idea that the league was involved. It was suppose to be a simple job. Stop a couple of newbie villains that had decided to take hostages in the subway station, apparently to lure us out." She starts to explain, her voice shaking. "Once we dealt with the ones that we thought we were there for we split up to look for anyone who was injured or hiding. Deku had been gone for awhile so Shoto went looking for him." She continues, her voice thick with regret and tears as she looked at her best friend lying in that hospital bed.

Shoto stood and walked over to Ochako, rubbing circles on her back as she tried to continue explaining. However, she was unable to go on as she burst into tears and hid her face in Todoroki's chest. Seeing that she could use some assistance, he continued for her.

"I walked down the tunnel in the direction that Izuku had went. When I finally found him Toga was standing over his body with a bloody knife in her hand." He explains. The more they go on the harder it is for Mina to listen. Noticing this Shoto decides to skip a few of the minor details. "I called for back up and started advancing towards her. However, the slippery bitch got away from me before they arrived. When Uraraka and Iida showed up Izuku was barely breathing. We immediately brought him here." He finishes.

Mina had tuned out the story around the time Todoroki took over. Her mind couldn't focus on anything but the One for All user. "Please Izuku you can't leave me here alone. I can't lose you." She says through tears. She sits there, not saying anything for the better part of an hour before turning to her friends. "The doctor told me on the phone that they had to do surgery to make sure there were no internal injuries. Do you know if they were able to find anything?" She askes with pleading eyes.

"We don't know. They wouldn't tell us anything since we aren't family. The only ones they'll release deatils to are you and his parents." Todoroki says from a seat in the corner of the room. Uraraka had cried herself to sleep and was leaning on the hot and cold hero.

"In that case I think I'm going to go find a doctor and get some answers. Can you please keep an eye on him? Not that he's going to go anywhere obviously, just please come get me if there's a change." She says as she makes her way to the door, which opens as she reaches for the handle. Standing in the doorway are the Doctor himself and Inko Midoirya, Izuku's mother.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Ashido. I'm Dr. Toshimura, we spoke on the phone earlier." The man says as he shakes her hand. Mina looks up at the doctor that had been caring for Izuku. He stood about a head above her, horns included, and looked down at her with icy blue eyes that pierced right through you. "I was just explaining to Mrs. Midoriya here about your fiances condition." He says as he makes his way past her to check a few things on the machines. Satisfied that everything is as it should be given the circumstances he takes a seat himself.

"As I was telling her on our way up here, I have some good news and some bad news regarding the state that Deku is in." He starts, lookin Mina in the eye as he speaks. "The good news is, we were able to stop any internal bleeding that he was experiencing, which wasn't an easy thing to do given his injuries. The bad news is, he'll be out for some time. We don't know when or if he'll wake up. Could be later tomorrow, could be next week, and as much as I know none of you want to hear this. It could be never. His injuries were horrific. Whatever villain attacked him, attacked with no other purpose than to end his life if you ask me."

The doctor looks at his charts as he continues. "Feel free to stay as long as you like, I doubt we could remove you even if we had to." He says with a soft voice to convey compassion. As he takes his leave, Mina can't help but think of the all the time that they've spent together, as well as be terrified that these could be their last moments...

(4 years prior)

 _Mina was on her way out of school for the day. Classes had wrapped up and she was finally free for the weekend. She was going to do nothing but lounge around this weekend. She normally would be all for a full weekend. She could go shopping with Toru, excercising in the schools gym, going out to dinner and later to go dancing. However, she just wasn't feeling it this weekend._

 _She was approaching the door to the Class 1-A dormitory when a voice called out to her. Turning around she sees none other than Izuku Midoriya running up to her asking her to hold on for a second. The two of them had become great friends ever since the sports festival last 'd gotten so close that Izuku had even stopped stuttering whenever they talked... for the most part anyway._

 _"Hey M-Mina! G-glad I caught you." He said as he had caught up to the pink skinned girl._

 _"Hey Izuku! What can I do for you on this fine evening?" She says with a toothy grin and a faux seductive voice that she liked to use whenever she wanted to mess with her friend. She alwaya enjoyed spending time with her. He was the first person other than her family that wasn't even phased by her appearance. Even with as common as quirks and mutations are in the present day, she was still an odd sight to see._

 _"I w-was wondering if you had and p-plans for the weekend." He says trying really hard to keep his stuttering under control. Mina let out a soft giggle as she had always found his stuttering adorable._

 _She was about to say that she wasn't doing anything, but on the other hand she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't curious to see where this was going. "Can't say that I do. Why? Do you have something in mind?" She asks leaning in close to him to get a blush out of the awkward boy._

 _"A-actually uh... I did." He says as he clears his throat and continues. "Mina, I w-wanted to ask y-you, would you l-like to go out with me this weekend?" He asks. Mina could see the terror in his eyes. It was almost as if he couldn't believe he just asked her on a date, or like that wasn't even what he meant to ask. The stuttering however, that's what let Mina know that this was intentional. She sat there for a moment pretending to contemplate her answer._

 _After a mintue or two she decided that he's waited long enough. "I'd love to Izuku!" She says, trying to resist the urge to squeal at the gigantic smile that plastered itself on to the boys face. "I'm going to go get a shower and unwind from the week but I'll see you later Zuku!" She says, as it leaves her lips she decides that she rather likes that nickname for him. She leans in and gives Izuku a peck on the cheek before heading inside. As she makes her way into the building she hears Izuku from outside scream "SHE SAID YES!"_

(Present day)

She cracks a small smile as she holds his hand. Watching his chest rise as fall slowly. The only indication other than the beeping machines that he was still here with her. She had never seen anyone in such a state. If she ever found Toga, she'd rip her throat out without a moment's hesitation... or maybe just pouring her acid down her throat.

Todoroki and Uraraka had left while she was day dreaming. Leaving her and Inko as the only two there with Izuku. She looked over to see Inko lying on the couch. She wasn't going to leave his side any sooner than she herself was. She laid her head on his bedside, hand still tightly gripped in her own.

She's almost asleep when she starts to hear some strained coughs. Lifting her head she sees Izuku's right eye open and look around, the other still swollen shut. "Izuku? Can you hear me?" She asks in a soft voice, nearing tears yet again.

"M-m-mina? Where am I?" He says struggling to speak.

"Shh... don't say anything. You were beaten pretty badly by Toga. She nearly killed you." She says, her voice beginning to shake.

"Ah yeah... I remember that now." He says closing his eye again and letting out a soft sigh. He looked over and saw his mother on the couch. She hadn't gotten up and flooded the room yet so he assumed she was sleeping.

Mina's voice pulls him from his thoughts. "You're not allowed to go just yet you know." She says trying to mimic a teasing voice as she stands and moves up closer to him. Taking his hand and placing it on her stomach she says, "Who's going to help me look after this little one if you're not here huh?" She smiles watching his eye widen.

In pure excitement he tries to sit up but due to excrutiating pain he's forced back down into bed. When he's able to talk again he looks as her and asks, "Are you trying to tell me that I'm going to be a father?"

A loud giggle escapes her lips. "Not right away. For the first few years I suppose he or she will just call you Daddy." She leans and places a kiss on his lips. "You get some rest okay? We'll be here when you wake up again." She says as he slowly goes back to sleep.

She sits there watching him sleep as she starts to think about what their life is going to be like in a few short months. The last thing she thinks before falling asleep beside him is that she's really happy that he's going to be there for all of it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got the basic idea from a friend a few days ago while talking about fan art that had Mina and Kirishima in it. I'll be back with another chapter of some kind Next week.


End file.
